Pokemon:The Hunt for Thanatos
by TheNightshadow2
Summary: Drew, Looker's son, has always been curious about why people do terrible things. After he receives his starter Pokemon, Vulcan, Drew joins the dangerous world of crime-solving in the Sinnoh region. Alongside Vulcan and Hikari, Drew will face petty theft, murder, and the evil of Team Galactic. But there is an even more sinister force at work throughout the region, Thanatos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Death is not kind._

 _Death is unknown._

 _Death is coming for all._

That was the email sent from some loon that Special Agent Looker had just received. He was checking his email at the International Police Station in Jubilife City for confirmation that his son Andrew could finally receive a Pokemon from Professor Rowan.

Looker looked up from his desk and smiled at Andrew looking over case files. His son was practically a detective, everyone called him Rookie due to the fact that he was sent on different errands when he wanted to help the IPD solve a case. Andrew was a great help at times, providing fresh eyes that Looker and his partner Emma needed.

The ringing of his Poketch brought Looker back out of his thoughts. His wife Johanna was calling him from the video message function.

"Honey, when are you and Andrew going to come home?" Johanna asked. "It seems like you're always at the station doing police work…"

She continued, "I know that you often have to go on undercover missions, but a few more calls here and there would be nice."

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry," Looker told his wife. "Things are just really busy right now. We're dealing with the thefts of Pokemon and the vandalism of the statue in Eterna City, along with false tips and crazy prank messages."

"Well…could you send Andrew back home for a little while? I would like to spend some time with him before he receives a Pokemon from Professor Rowan."

"Speaking of Professor Rowan, when I was checking my email I got a strange message from someone with a blocked email address."

"How odd. I hope you can find out whoever sent it and what they want."

"Anyways," Looker changed the subject, "Drew will get to Twinleaf Town by tonight, all ready for the delicious dinner that you made."

Johanna laughed. "Because all of my dinners that I make are delicious."

"Anything's better than Captain Beckett or Emma's cooking."

"Alright Handsome, I'll talk to you later."

"Good-bye Beauty, I promise I'll call more often."

Andrew, more often called Drew by his parents, closed the case file that he had been reading and sighed. It was a cold case regarding the murder of a woman named Agatha, one of the Kanto region's Elite Four. There had been no leads since she was found dead, and the trail had gone cold.

"Couldn't think of anything else to look for, huh?" Looker sat down next to Drew.

"Nope," Drew shook his head. "It makes me so mad. There are terrible people in this world. I want to know why someone would do this, and how could they even kill an old woman."

"Some people are just too twisted," Looker told him. "I've had to face people that wanted to kill all of the Pokemon in the world with an Ultimate Weapon, and people that wanted to rule the world by manipulating people's hearts."

"I guess so," Drew sighed.

"Your mom wants you to visit her in Twinleaf Town. You can take this Growlithe until Professor Rowan can give you a Starter Pokemon."

"Thanks Dad!" Drew hugged Looker and walked out of the International Police Station.

The International Police Station was next to the Global Terminal in the southwest side of Jubilife City. Jubilife City was a mordenized metropolis, a big city with plenty of things to do. There was the TV Station, the Trainer School, and the Poketch Company. The Jubilife Condominuims was an apartment complex before a mysterious fire had burned and destroyed several apartments. Another cold case that Drew wanted to solve.

Drew got on the red bike that had been a gift from his parents for his tenth birthday four years ago. That was when he was supposed to receive a Starter Pokemon from Professor Rowan, but Sinnoh's resident investigator on Pokemon evolution had been in the Kanto region for the past three years, and the Hoenn region for the past year.

Drew loved the fresh air, the feeling of the wind blowing through his face as he rode his bike down Route 202 to Sandgem Town.

The Professor's laboratory was closed, he was probably off on a field assignment. Drew knew that he had returned to Sinnoh, a Jubilife TV reporter had just interviewed him about his return on live TV.

Twinleaf Town had a sentimental value to Andrew, it was the place he grew up in. He just enjoyed living in Jubilife City more, he felt like working in his father at the Station was more exciting than helping his mother collect berries.

"Andrew, you made it!" His mother Johanna exclaimed in excitement. She hugged him and quickly returned to the stove. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Drew answered honestly. "I like helping dad with cases, I just wish I could help solve some of the cold ones."

Johanna gave him a sad, sympathetic smile. "I understand how you feel. You feel like you can't do anything except watch and wait."

Andrew nodded. "Right, and it sucks because I don't even have a real Pokemon, just dad's Growlithe."

Growlithe whimpered and whined.

"Sorry bud, I didn't mean that," he petted the Growlithe, which he had nicknamed Leo.

"Drew, I know you hate doing this, but would you mind collecting some berries for me at Lake Verity?"

"Sure mom," Drew sighed.

"Come on Leo, let's go," Drew called Growlithe as he walked out the door.

As they walked along Route 201, Drew noticed that storm clouds had begun to appear in the sky. On his way from Jubilife City to Twinleaf Town, the sky had been a clear blue without a cloud in sight.

Drew shrugged and walked towards Lake Verity. The people of Twinleaf Town told a legend that Lake Verity was home to the Being of Emotion, capable of calming the Deities of Time and Space alongside the Being of Knowledge and the Being of Willpower that were said to reside in Lake Acuity and Lake Valor

As he was picking Oran berries to help prepare for his mother's stew, he heard a girl's scream.

A girl about his age of fourteen was surrounded by a flock of Starly. They were squawking and flying towards her, trying to peck at her.

Drew ran over near where she was. The two locked eyes.

"The briefcase!"

A brown briefcase was just outside the tall grass where the wild Pokemon would not go. Andrew quickly opened it and found three Poke Balls.

There was no time to waste, he chose a random Poke Ball and threw it open.

Chimchar, a fire type monkey-like Pokemon jumped out. He banged his fist against his chest and cried out.

Drew grinned. Chimchar was the Starter Pokemon that he had always wanted!

"Chimchar, use Ember to burn the Starly!"

Chimchar spat out a barrage of flames at all of the Starly, which caused them to get burned.

"Now use Scratch!"

He scratched and clawed at all of the Starly, causing them to faint.

"T-thanks," the girl told Drew as she stepped out of the tall grass. "My name is Hikari."

Drew could tell that Hikari was unnerved by Chimchar. He had no idea why, Chimchar was a friendly little guy.

"Hi there," Drew bent down and talked to Chimchar. "I'm Drew."

Drew stood up and told Hikari, "Well, technically Andrew, but I normally go by Drew."

"Nice to meet you," Hikari told him. "I'm Professor Rowan's assistant. He was supposed to meet me here, but I have no idea where he went."

"Do you think he'd be mad that I used Chimchar?"

"I don't think so. But don't take my word, the Professor can be hard to read sometimes."

 _Hm_ , Drew thought, _I'll have to use my detective skills and read him then_.

"Leo!" Drew called as he and Hikari started walking back towards Route 201. The Growlithe came barreling towards him and pounced on top of Drew, knocking him over.

"Ah!" Hikari screamed.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked. "Leo's not going to hurt you, I promise!"

Hikari stated, "I just don't like fire types, okay?"

"Professor!" Hikari exclaimed when she saw him. However, she did not know the blue-haired, suit-wearing man he was with.

"It is good to see you again, Professor Rowan," the man told him. "I hope your travels to Kanto and Hoenn were illuminating."

"Indeed they were Cyrus," Professor Rowan replied. "I learned a great deal about their native Pokemon from my colleagues Professor Oak and Professor Birch."

"Alright, I hope we can speak some time regarding your research on evolution," Cyrus said. "But for now I must go, in all my years in Sinnoh I have never visited the beautiful Lake Verity, although I have heard wonderful stories."

"Professor, this is Drew," Hikari told her mentor. "He saved me from a flock of Starly. It figures that I would get attacked the one time I don't bring Piplup."

Chimchar held on to Drew's leg as Professor Rowan stared him down.

"Is that so?"

Drew could tell that Professor Rowan would let Chimchar stay with him. He wanted to seem like an intimidating, cold man, but deep down he had a big heart. He must have, otherwise he wouldn't take care of all of the Pokemon and give them to trainers.

"Professor Rowan, sir, my name is Drew. I was supposed to receive my Starter Pokemon a long time ago. May he please travel with me?"

Professor Rowan finally said, "Well, I suppose that you may take Chimchar with you."

"Thank you sir!" Drew exclaimed.

Hikari asked, "Do you want to give Chimchar a nickname?"

"Uh…sure." Drew looked at Chimchar, trying to figure out what would be a good nickname. Chimchar was a playful fire type that was powerful. He needed a strong nickname.

"How about Vulcan?" Drew asked Chimchar. The little Pokemon jumped for joy.

"Alright Vulcan, time to meet my mom."

"Drew, you should stop by the Pokemon Center in Sandgem Town to heal…Vulcan up," Hikari told him.

"Okay, I will."

As he was about to walk away with Hikari and Professor Rowan, Drew remembered that he had forgotten the bag of berries he had dropped.

When he picked up the bag, Drew saw Cyrus staring at the water in Lake Verity. He could hear him saying something, "The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed..."

Drew raised his eyebrows, but decided to return to Route 201.

Johanna exclaimed, "He's so cute!" when she saw Vulcan.

"Mom, he's cool, not cute," Drew said.

"Why can't he be both?" Chimchar agreed with Johanna's statement, nodding and pushing his chest out.

"Alright, I'm going to go back to Jubilife City in the morning," Drew told Johanna.

The two ate berry stew for dinner, and Drew fed Chimchar some leftover Oran Berries.

Vulcan tried shaking Drew awake in his bed. He was writhing in his sleep, trapped in a nightmare.

Drew was walking through darkness, and a dragon-like thing appeared in front of him. It roared and emitted a blue light.

A little pink figure flew towards the blue dragon, protecting Drew.

Drew shot awake, drenched in sweat. Vulcan stood next to him, looking worried.

"I'm fine little guy," Drew told him. "You don't have to worry about me."

Johanna had already prepared breakfast when Drew walked down the stairs. After they finished eating, Johanna handed Drew a Town Map of the Sinnoh region.

"What's this for?" Drew asked.

"Since Professor Rowan gave you Vulcan, you can travel around the Sinnoh region on a journey," Johanna told him.

"I thought you missed me and dad."

"I do, but I want you to go on your own," Johanna told him. "Be happy."

"Thanks mom," Drew hugged her.

Drew was surprised that there was a basket on the front of his bicycle.

"I thought Vulcan would like to ride instead of being stuck in a Poke Ball, at least until he evolves," Johanna shrugged.

Drew and Vulcan nodded.

"Bye mom, love you."

Drew, Vulcan, and Leo went through Route 201 to Sandgem Town, battling against wild Starly and Bidoof.

Drew was about to step into Professor Rowan's Pokemon Lab when a young man bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going," the young man glared at him. He had dark brown hair and cold eyes.

"Sorry," Drew apologized.

"Nah, it was my fault too," the young man sighed.

"Nico, wait!" Hikari called.

Nico's eyes softened slightly when he saw Hikari.

"Here are five Poke Balls from Professor Rowan," she told him.

"Thanks Hikari," Nico told her.

"I'm Drew," he tried shaking Nico's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Nico declined the handshake.

"Did you just pick a Pokemon?"

"Yeah, Turtwig," Nico said apathetically. "Look, it was nice…running in to you, I guess, but I've got to go."

"Maybe we can battle if we meet up again?"

"Sure."

"What's his deal?" Drew asked Hikari.

Hikari laughed, "Why do you want to know so much about him? Have you got a crush or something?"

"No! He just seems…interesting, dark, hard to read. Kind of like that Cyrus guy from yesterday."

"You're pretty analytical," Hikari noted.

"Well, I am almost a detective for the International Police."

"That's really cool!"

"I healed up Vulcan and Leo at the Pokemon Center."

"Good, Professor Rowan wanted me to give you these. He had to go out into the field." Hikari handed Drew five Poke Balls.

"Tell him thanks for me," Drew said.

"Actually…" Hikari began.

"I was wondering if…you were interested in a traveling companion?"

Drew grew tongue tied. He wanted to say "Of course, come on!" but he was distracted at the thought of traveling with a pretty girl.

"Sure," he finally said.

"Thank you!" Hikari hugged him.

"So uh, why do you want to travel with me?"

"Well, you saved my life, so I figured that I owe you one. Even though I haven't been past Jubilife City, I know nearly every Pokemon in a route thanks to Professor Rowan. I could help you if you needed advice or someone to talk to."

"And really," Hikari continued, "all I do is study the same old Starly and Bidoof every day. It's always the same thing, never a surprise. You're…interesting in your own way too."

"Thanks," Drew said. "Alright, let's go then."

Hikari nodded and grabbed her pink bike. There was a basket on the front for her Pokemon too.

"Vulcan, meet Piplup," Hikari told the Chimchar.

Chimchar waved to Piplup but she crossed her arms and jumped into Hikari's basket.

"I need to talk to my dad at the International Police Station." Drew told Hikari as they entered Jubilife City.

"Alright, I'll wait at the Pokemon Center then."

When she put her bike's kickstand up and set it in the bike rack in front of the Pokemon Center, Hikari kept her head down. She hated being in this city, and she didn't want to be seen by anyone that knew her, especially him.

"Dawnie?" A man asked from the street.

It was him.

"Don't call me that," Hikari snarled.

"Can you ever forgive me for what happened? It was a terrible accident."

"You killed her!"

"Please, I miss you, we all miss you," the man told her. "Will you come back to the Poketch Company with me and see everyone?"

"Fine..."

"Dad, look, this is Vulcan, my Starter Pokemon!" Drew announced as he walked inside the station.

Looker looked up from the case file he was working on and grinned.

"It looks like you don't need Leo anymore," Emma, Looker's partner, said.

Leo whimpered and looked sad.

"I'm sorry bud," Drew told him. "But you have to stay with Dad and Emma."

"What are you looking over?" Drew asked Looker.

"The fire incident that burned down some apartments in the Jubilife Condominuims," Looker said. "The strangest thing is that the owner of the first apartment that burned, Mr. Platinum, his wife was the only victim to the fire. Their daughter was the only one that made it out."

"Hm, isn't it always the spouse that's behind a murder?"

"We've been looking in to him, but there's no hard evidence connecting him to the crime scene."

"What if it's not him that was at the crime scene?" Drew suggested. "What if it was a Pokemon?"

Looker's eyes glinted with excitement. That thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"Emma, run the DNA of all fire type Pokemon in Sinnoh and see if there's a match at the crime scene."

"And then see if Mr. Platinum has one of them," Emma nodded. "Right, I'm on it!"

"Drew, you may have just helped us crack the case!" Looked and Drew grinned at each other.

Hikari walked unhappily into the Poketch Company Building. She did not want to be back here, she did not want to see them again.

"Dawn!" All of her cousins, aunts, and uncles hugged her. They all lived in the loft above the Poketch Company, courtesy of her father.

"It's so good to see you again. How is your internship with Professor Rowan?"

"It's going great, I'm learning a lot," Hikari said. "But I'm afraid I have to go now."

Hikari's father saw the police walking up to the building.

"Dawn, what did you do?!" He demanded.

"I haven't done anything," Hikari told him. "You're the one whose actions are catching up."

Looker and Emma entered the Poketch Company, showing their badges.

"How may I help you?" Hikari's father asked.

"Mr. Platinum," Looker said, "you are under arrest for the murder of Pearl Platinum."

Emma put him in handcuffs and began to read him his rights.

Mr. Platinum glared at his daughter's emotionless face as he was put into the squad car.

"Miss Platinum, are you alright?" Looked asked Hikari.

"I knew he did it...he's going to get what he deserves."

Looked and Emma returned to the police station triumphantly, and were greeted with applause.

"You did it!" Drew exclaimed.

Looker shook his head. "We never could have done it without you. You deserve to be a Detective."

"Thanks," Drew smiled.

"You know," Emma said, "the force is spread so thin across the region, we could use a traveling detective to help solve cases while the other members are focused on finding Team Galactic."

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

Looker nodded. "I've compiled a list of unsolved cases from around Sinnoh that need solving."

"I'm in!" Drew exclaimed. "Woohoo, I'm a real Detective!"

Looker handed him an official Police badge.

"You've already made me proud," Looker told his son. "Go catch those twisted people in this world like you wanted."

"You look so cute!" Hikari told Drew when he walked into the Pokemon center.

He was wearing a brown trench coat, white long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, and black boots.

"I'm officially a Detective!" Drew showed her his badge.

"That's awesome!" she told him.

"My dad gave me a list of unsolved cases throughout the Sinnoh region. If we're traveling together, then you're a partner of the police force. Is that okay with you?"

Hikari nodded. She looked at the first case.

"Let's get to Oreburgh City and find a missing Bastiodon fossil, Detective Drew."

Detective Drew. He smiled to himself. This journey was going to be interesting...

Three female figures were bowing before a man on a computer screen. They wore all black, hiding their identities, and the man was shrouded in darkness.

"Cyrus went to Lake Verity, Master Pluto. We believe that he is going to begin his plan to create a new galaxy."

"And what of the other knowledge seeker? Has she begun to start her plan to Link with the Deity of the Void?"

"We apologize Master Pluto, we have not investigated her under more scrutiny."

"Very well. Soon enough, they all will be shrouded in darkness, and Thanatos shall come for all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hikari's Journal:**

 **So I am officially traveling with the newly appointed International Police Detective Drew. He's a really nice guy, with a lot of intuition and innovative ideas. He was the one who found the evidence that allowed my father to be arrested for the murder of my mother. Luckily he let me travel with him throughout Sinnoh, because his father Looker sent him to solve cases across the region. Drew and I just traveled through Route 203. It had a cool, serene atmosphere despite being so close to the bustling Jubilife City. There was plenty of shade thanks to the tall trees along the route, and there were also plenty of Pokemon. Piplup helped me catch some Abra, Zubat, Kricketot, and Shinx. It's so cute how jealous he gets whenever I catch a new Pokemon. He shouldn't worry, I send them all to Professor Rowan through the PC for him to study. Anyways, Drew caught a Starly that he nicknamed Talon. Piplup helped Vulcan and Talon fight the rock type Pokemon in the Oreburgh Gatethat led to Oreburgh City, and here we are…**

Drew grinned when he saw Oreburgh City. The mining town was so different compared to what he was used to, it was amazing. All of the buildings were connected through the dirt paths.

"There's a Pokemon Gym here," Hikari pointed it out to Drew.

Drew shrugged. "Eh, maybe later. We're not here to get a Gym Badge. We have to get to the Oreburgh Mining Museum and interview someone named Sebastian."

Hikari's eyes grew dark for a split second then she returned to her cheerful personality.

"Okay," she said with a smile, "we could check it out later."

Drew healed up Vulcan and Talon in the Pokemon Center. He decided to let Talon out of his Poke Ball. Drew figured Talon was used to flying through the air and probably didn't like being confined.

Talon squawked in delight when Drew held out his arm for Talon to land on. The Starly flew onto Drew's arms.

Drew and Hikari walked inside the large museum that showcased many different exhibits about several types of coal.

The two walked to the receptionist desk.

"Welcome to the Oreburgh Mining Museum," a man said. "My name is Sheldan. Unlike museums in other regions, there is no fee to seeing the exhibits."

"That's great," Drew said. He pulled out his police badge, "Detective Drew of the International Police. I'm looking for a man named Sebastian."

"I see, I'll get him right now."

Drew turned around from the counter and saw Hikari looking intently at the exhibits and writing in her journal. He wondered why she always seemed to be glued to it.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian," a young man with short black hair and circular glasses said. He wore a dirty white collared shirt, jeans, and muddy boots. "Please come with me."

Drew followed him behind the receptionist desk into a room that led to a hallway. The hallway brought them to a large room filled with many Pokemon fossils.

"Studying coal is great and all," Sebastian said, "but the Oreburgh Mining Museum is really an outlet for studying the excavation of Pokemon fossils."

Drew saw illustrations of Pokemon such as Cranidos and Shieldon, which he was familiar with thanks to TV. However, there were illustrations of Pokemon that he had never seen before, Omanyte, Kabuto, Anorith, Lileep, and Aerodactyl. Drew assumed that they must have been from different regions.

"These five Pokemon are from the Kanto and Hoenn regions," Sebastian explained. "However, we excavated several of their fossils in the Mine."

"But there is a missing fossil? A…Bastiodon?"

"Right, Bastiodon is the evolved form of Shieldon."

"And you know that… how exactly?"

Sebastian smiled. "We've created a machine that brings Pokemon fossils back to life. With funding from the Devon Corporation, our scientists made a machine that actually allows an extinct species to exist! The machine also was distributed to the Kanto and Hoenn regions."

"Hm…may I see a picture of Bastiodon?" Drew asked.

Sebastian handed him an illustration of a large gray and yellow Pokemon that's face was huge shield. Drew could understand why someone would want to take the fossil. But why would they take it if the machine for resurrecting Bastiodon was in the museum?

"So where was the Bastiodon fossil found? Oh, and I'll also need a list of everyone that was on the mining team."

Sebastian gave Drew a map of the Oreburgh Mine and drew a star where they had excavated the fossil, and a list with only five names on it. Jonathon, Darius, Colin, Mason, and Roark.

"Thanks Sebastian, I'll do my best to find the Bastiodon fossil."

Roark. That was the name of the city's Gym Leader. It looked like he and Hikari were going to pay a visit to the Gym after all.

"Where did you go?" Hikari asked Drew at the front of the museum as they walked out.

"I interviewed Sebastian in the Fossil Restoration room."

"Really, they have a machine to bring fossils back to life? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I didn't get to see it in action though." Drew told her, "Come on, we have to interview suspects at the Gym."

"I could write down key facts that the suspects say," Hikari offered.

"Thanks that would be awesome for when I have to send a report back to Looker."

The two walked into the narrow building made of stone that housed Roark and his trainers.

"Welcome to the Oreburgh City Gym," the maroon headed, glasses wearing Gym Leader told them. "You'll have to battle Jonathon and Darius if you want to face me."

"Actually," Drew flashed his police badge, "we're here to ask you three a few questions."

Roark walked down the stairs and brought Jonathon and Darius with him to the entrance.

"Been to the minds recently?" Drew noted his dirty clothes and muddy boots.

Roark nodded. "I work there part time. Our miners work hard to provide the coal that powers this city."

"Alright, where were you on Friday evening at 10 o'clock?"

"I was in the mines, training with Jonathon and Darius. We were honing the skills of our rock types against the Machop that live in the mind."

"Alright, thanks," Drew said. "Do you know where we could find Colin and Mason?"

"They work in the mine," Roark told him.

"Let's go," Drew told Hikari who had finished jotting down notes in her journal.

The path leading into the mines was lined with bulldozers to clear the way. There was a mountain of coal that the miners had collected at the entrance. When Drew and Hikari walked inside the mine, they were pleasantly surprised by the fresh air. They expected the air to be filled with deadly gas, but there had been vents that were constructed to allow fresh air to enter the mine.

Talon fought against wild Machop in the mine that wanted to fight. He took them out easily with a Wing Attack.

"Great job!" Drew told Talon as he took down the tenth Machop in a row. Talon pumped out his chest proudly, and if bird Pokemon could smile, his beak looked like it had formed one.

There were many barrels and steel drums littered throughout the mine. However, the miners took great care while doing their job, as they did not want to mess with the Pokemon's habitat.

A large piece of slab was in the middle of the cavern where Sebastian's team had excavated the Bastiodon fossil. When Drew and Hikari reached the spot where Sebastian had marked, they saw a miner threatening his co-worker with his pick-axe.

"If you tell anyone, then you're dead!"

"IPD, what's going on here!" Drew called. He read the name tags of the miners, they were Colin and Mason.

Mason darted away and Drew ran after him in hot pursuit.

"Talon, Wing Attack!" Talon flew towards Mason and hit him with his wings. Mason lost his footing and tripped over a ledge.

Drew handcuffed Mason and brought him over to Hikari and Colin and forced him to sit down.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Mason exclaimed.

"Then why'd you run?" Drew asked.

"Sorry about him," Colin said.

"We know you took the Bastiodon fossil," Drew told Mason.

Mason looked up at Drew, with genuine shock. "I didn't take no fossil. Besides, if I did, wouldn't you think I'd sell it instead of working in the mines?"

"Why do you guys work in the mines?" Hikari asked Colin.

Colin shrugged. "It pays well, and we get to help our community. At least that's why I do it. I don't know why this guy does it."

"Well?" Drew sent out Vulcan. "Do you want an Ember to the face? Answer me!"

Mason looked to the ground, finally saying, "I do it to get closer to the person I like. Is that a crime?"

Colin stepped back in shock.

"Why did you run?" Drew repeated his question.

"I did bad stuff when I was a kid," Mason said. "I figured you would arrest me."

Drew told him, "Alright, you're free to go," and he uncuffed Mason.

"So we got nowhere with the suspects," Drew sighed as he and Hikari walked into the Pokemon Center for dinner. "They all seem to check out."

"Come on, think of something out of the box like you did with Mr. Platinum," Hikari told him.

Then a thought occurred to Drew.

"How would the thief get the Bastiodon fossil from the museum?" Drew asked. "There are cameras everywhere…except in the Fossil Restoration Room!"

"What are you saying?" Hikari asked, confused.

"I think I know who smuggled the fossil out of the museum!"

Sebastian had just finished feeding the newly resurrected Cranidos and Shieldon. He walked over to his desk in the Fossil Restoration Room and opened his email. A new message had come from a blocked sender.

"Thanks for the fossil. You shall be rewarded handsomely. Payment is on its way," Sebastian read, smirking.

"Sebastian!" Drew rushed through the door, with Vulcan and Talon alongside him.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Sheldon let me in," Drew replied.

"Anyways, I figured out who took the fossil."

"And who might that be?"

"You!"

Sebastian removed his glasses and smirked. "I guess you caught me. But it looks like no one else is here, and I can just say it was senile Sheldon that remembered incorrectly when he saw."

Drew looked at him, not afraid, but unsure of what Sebastian's next move would be.

"Attack the Detective!" Sebastian ordered Cranidos and Shieldon.

The two fossil Pokemon jumped up and looked angrily towards Drew.

Cranidos was the first to attack, using Zen Headbutt. Its head glowed white and he was about to ram into Drew when Talon flew in front of it, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Talon…" Drew muttered sadly. The move was not very effective against flying types, but Talon was far weaker than the ancient Cranidos.

Vulcan used Ember, spitting the flames into Shieldon's face. The move was semi-effective, but Shieldon glowed silver, and it had used Iron Defense.

"You look like you could use some help," Hikari ran into the Fossil Restoration Room with her Piplup.

"Piplup, attack Cranidos and Shieldon with Bubble!" A flurry of bubbles sprouted from Piplup's beak, hitting both of the fossil Pokemon.

Sebastian cried out in fury and ran to the stairs that led to the roof.

"Thanks," Drew told Hikari as he, Vulcan, and Talon went past her in pursuit of Sebastian.

"Stop!" Drew cried out as Sebastian neared the edge of the rooftop.

Sebastian was talking to himself, saying, "Perhaps death is comforting after all."

"Stay where you are!" Drew ordered.

Sebastian broke out into maniacal laughter.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? Do you think I care about the Police? No, I'm scared of what they will do to me if they find out that I've been found out!"

"Who are you talking about?!"

"Well, I suppose I might as well tell you, they're going to kill me anyways."

"Who!"

"I was contacted by a woman. She told me that her organization would reward me if I gave her the Bastiodon fossil. For what purpose, I have no idea. So I did, but I had no idea that Sheldon would call the IPD and report it as missing. I would have gotten away with it, and they would have made me rich!"

"Who!"

Sebastian finally said, "Thanatos."

Then he fell backwards off the rooftop. His head smashed open when it hit the ground. Sebastian was dead.

"What happened to Sebastian?" Hikari asked when Drew came down from the rooftop.

"He committed suicide," Drew told her. "He was so scared about some organization would kill him. They're called Thanatos."

"Thanatos?"

"Whoever they are, we need to find Thanatos."

A woman with green hair sticking out of the back of her black mask walked in front of a large screen where her superior was in the shadows.

"Master Pluto," she greeted him.

"I have the Bastiodon fossil. We shall be able to conduct tests on it soon."

"Very good. I am glad that I appointed you as the leader of the Furies."

"Master Pluto…there's something you must know. Sebastian is dead."

"He was merely a pawn in our plans, nothing more."

"I thought you would have been disappointed."

"It is of no matter. As long as Thanatos remains in the shadows, our plans will not come to light. And I have very big plans for the four regions of Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn."


End file.
